


How Do You Call This?

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, I Ship It, I don't even know how to call it either lol, Other, Pre-Canon, a bit of humor, bizrre way of Ignis kissing?, i guess, unexpectedly lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: One day the WIND Ignis pulled off a stunt that the FIRE Ignis had never expected.





	How Do You Call This?

Back when Cyberse was still in full safety Wind Valley and Volcano Realm happened to be close.

And so were their masters who used to hang out at each other's place when they weren't on duty to sustain the proper functionality of their native world.

Out of all their humble, consisting of only six representatives, race the one who would once become known as _Flame_ seemed to gravitate the most towards him. And that certain "him", who would nickname himself as _Windy_ in the future, appeared to share the sentiment.

They would spend neverending days at each other's habitation, exchanging data about everything that were in existence both inside and outside of their worlds... but that one day was special.

"Hey," the WIND Ignis said with a strange glimmer in his ever-mischevious eyes.

"Yes?" the FIRE got curious at the sight and at the way the WIND suddenly got so close, face-to-face way.

In human's understanding this level of personal space breach was more than uncomfortable, but not for AIs... though the FIRE Ignis did feel something weird out of the blue, even if he was fully(?) used to his lime green comrade's antics.

"I've received some interesting data waves from The Outside," the WIND Ignis said, his eyes squinted slightly.

The Outside in their sense was everything that existed not in Cyberse. Their race would often try and catch some of the outside data for the sake of broadening their intellectual capabilities, but _Windy_ 's excitement seemed a bit more overboard than usual.

"What is it?" the FIRE Ignis responded, something about his comrade's tone flared up his own interest.

"Do you know those two-legged ants?" the WIND cackled, staring so deeply into FIRE's eyes that the latter could see himself clearly reflected in those deep red of his comrade's.

The "two-legged ants" was an alias the WIND used for referring to human race, and _Flame_ had always been eager to learn more about their nature and lifestyle.

"What about that?" the FIRE Ignis could never hide this desire of his... something _Windy_ could never not use as a chance to get himself some extra attention.

Fire and Wind... Two attributes which naturally gravitated towards each other as it has always been wind, air that made fire burn brighter, keeping it alive and full.

The WIND Ignis was fully aware of this and his ability to enrich the FIRE's existence by simply giving him a new breath of life, satisfying his own striving to develop, enrich himself with more knowledge.

And this time _Windy_ had something special in store for him.

"Did you know that humans..." a green finger traced over patterns of _Flame_ 's face, where his "mouth" would be, were he a Homo Sapiens himself, "they have this one weird way of expressing their so-called "strong feelings" for each other?"

The FIRE Ignis cocked his head, completely captivated.

"I'm listening?" there suddenly was a weird white static noise inside his head as the WIND's face was only an inch away from his.

His, _Windy_ 's, hands were then grabbing onto his, green and red fingers laced together. The world through _Flame_ 's perception turned into a huge glitchy mess with no object being depicted as clearly as the WIND Ignis.

"Better show than tell," the lime-colored Ignis giggled.

And then the crimson red one felt like exploding.

Felt it from like his very core as WIND's face crashed firmly against his.

Thousands, no many millions scenarios ran through FIRE's mind.

He could have sworn he saw humans do it on some instances and those seemed so special.

So... _intimate_?

Yeah. That was the definition that came with the images _Flame_ translated into his cognition?

So bizarre it felt, though.

It wasn't an act common amongst their species.

Heck, they didn't have proper organs, named "lips" and "tongues" required for the act, and yet...

Yet _Windy_  with just tilting his head and pressing hard, to the point of basically melting into _Flame_ 's face, made the red Ignis experience a myriad of... feelings?

Their data, their very essences felt like mixing into one, erasing the borderlines, destroying the two Ignises separate existences, turning them into one. Those data flowed out at the spot they were touching each other, their virtual materia became as unstable as it never was, they felt as if they were gradually...

"Wait!" that was when _Flame_ gently pushed _Windy_ away; that feeling of outright melting into each other suddenly struck him as something highly... inappropriate?

They stared at one another for a moment, frozen in time, in space and in each other's eyes.

If the metaphor "his heart sank" could be applied to an Ignis then it was definitely something the FIRE Ignis experienced as he watched the WIND materialising what appeared to be a long, snake like pink tongue. The tongue lightly circled around _Windy_ 's "mouth line" as if he licked his "lips".

"You're cute~" the green Ignis's words made even less sense as he went on. "A hot stuff, ya know?"

White static noise resonated within _Flame_ as bad as he had never experienced it before. For just a moment he could've sworn he heard some weird thumping inside his chest as _Windy_ leaned forward yet again.

"I... ke... you!" was something the FIRE Ignis barely managed to comprehend.

But the WIND Ignis prevented any questions from rising in the air as he did so himself, gracefully flying away, giggling akin to a human offspring.

A very happy offspring... or a very happy lovestruck youth, if that's how do you call this?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but it's obvious that Flame cares greatly about Windy despite the latter being a little shit he is... Could there have been something more between them in the past? *thinking emoji*
> 
> Oh yeah, and since it's set in pre-canon I'm not actually using "Windy" and "Flame" because that's not how they were called before?? And who knows how do you spell their real names XDD


End file.
